


Miracle

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur hears the rumours about Merlin
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #391:Gossip





	Miracle

"Did you see that?"

"What?"

"How Merlin rubbed his belly? He either ate too much or he's pregnant."

Of course, things like these spread fast during school and by the end of the day, everybody had heard about it.

Arthur, who usually wasn't shy when it came to gossip, had been very quiet when he heard it. Merlin pregnant! Could it be? They had only done it once, at Gwaine's party, hurried and urgent. Could you get pregnant from that? Well, without protection you most likely could. Fuck.

They weren't even together. It had just been...well,...there was beer and then there was Merlin and Merlin was nice, so they snogged and one thing led to another. They had snogged again at Percy's party, but other than smiling and nodding at each other in the hallway, nothing had happened.

Arthur's thoughts were swirling all afternoon and he couldn't focus on class. What if Merlin really was pregnant? From him? His father would have a ball thinking up all the punishments in the world for getting someone pregnant. And then he would top them off with more nasty things for getting someone like Merlin pregnant. Someone, father thought was not worthy of even being looked at. Arthur imagined the hoard of lawyers father would sick on Merlin and his family to keep this a secret and probably to make Merlin end the pregnancy. He needed to do something!

"Have you heard?" The stupid blonde girl next to him whispered. "Merlin is pregnant. Five months, I heard."

Arthur swallowed hard. They couldn't make Merlin abort the pregnancy if he was along so far, could they? He frowned. Even if they could, he wouldn't allow it. It was new and it was scary, but he would fight for his child.

Damn, they were only sixteen!

Finally, the bell rang and everybody dashed out, laughing and chatting.

Arthur didn't feel like all that, he needed to find Merlin and find out if... He swallowed hard as a weird feeling of rage shot through him. What if the child wasn't even his? What if Merlin snogged random guys at every party he went to? No! That couldn't be! Merlin wasn't the type to sleep around. If he was pregnant, it was his child and they would face this together.

He found Merlin standing with the guys, laughing at one of Gwaine's remarks.

"So, how does it feel to be so pregnant that you are about to pop the kid out any second?" Gwaine grinned.

Merlin laughed really hard. "Absolutely wonderful." He checked his watch. "Could be any moment now."

The guys laughed.

"Hey, Arthur, come on over and congratulate Merlin on his miracle pregnancy that happened after lunch."

Arthur carefully stepped closer. "Miracle...?"

"Come on," Percy chuckled, "Are you the only one who hasn't heard the rumours yet?"

"About?" He tried to play it cool.

"Me being so pregnant that I'd have the kid by the end of the day!" Merlin burst out laughing. "While I wasn't pregnant before I went to lunch. It's a miracle! Magic!" He grinned widely at Arthur.

"So..there's nothing to it?" Arthur wasn't sure what he should feel, but it was mostly relief.

"Not that I know of." Merlin grinned and his eyes crinkled up.

"Then...how did this start?"

Merlin shrugged. "I'm lactose intolerant. And I think there was something in the school lunch that didn't agree with me. And then I get those belly aches and sometimes it looks like I gained a lot of weight in a short amount of time."

"In other words," Gwaine laughed, "nothing that a good fart couldn't cure."

The boys laughed and started walking towards the exit.

Arthur remained where he was. "Merlin?" His heart was beating.

"Yes?" Merlin turned around and bounced the three steps back to him.

"If you ever are pregnant and it would be mine...you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

Merlin blinked. "What? You thought that...because of what happened at Gwaine's party....?"

Arthur shrugged.

Merlin looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "I would tell you." He nodded and then turned to go after the others again.

"Merlin?" Arthur yelled after him.

"Yes?"

"Would you...do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Nah, not really, why?"

"We could...I don't know...do something together?"

A wide smile spread on Merlin's face. "Sure. Call me."


End file.
